This invention relates generally to augmenting or updating computer platforms with wireless capabilities.
In many cases, purchasers of computer platforms, also known as processor-based systems, wish to have the latest technology. In some cases, the latest technology is not quite ready for release at the time a given platform is manufactured. In other cases, manufacturers of processor-based platforms may know of upcoming technology improvements that may or may not yet be available.
Manufacturers who would like to make those improvements available have several considerations. Firstly, manufacturers of platforms may realize that some users may not wish to incur the cost of updates, add-ons and improvements. If every technological improvement or capability were incorporated into every platform, the expense of platforms may become prohibitive for some purchasers.
Secondly, the technology may not yet be ready for release. Therefore, while a platform manufacturer may know of a new upcoming technology, the platform manufacturer may not yet be ready, willing or able to release that technology in the current platform generation. However, there may be some cases where components of the technology may be partially ready but other components needed are not yet available.
For example, wireless networking capabilities are not generally available on platforms. However, it would be desirable to make this technology available for users in the future without excessively burdening all users now, including those who will never use wireless networking.
However, to incorporate wireless networking into current platforms, before those technologies are generally accepted in the industry, may be cost ineffective. Some users may not wish to pay for the cost of wireless networking technologies, and other users may not wish to incur the cost even if those technologies become commonplace in platforms. Moreover, in some cases, all the components for implementing a given technology may not yet be available and therefore at the time of a given platform's release, only portions of the technology may be available.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to make platforms more upgradable to include wireless capabilities.